1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a slim profile and rigidity.
2. Background
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, have been recently studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
An OLED display panel may display an image by depositing an organic material layer capable of emitting light on a substrate, at which transparent electrodes may be formed. The OLED display panel may be thin and flexible. Many studies on structural characteristics of display devices including the OLED display panel have been carried out.